


Fog Over Tiernsee

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell looks out over the Tiernsee on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog Over Tiernsee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Lake Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82896) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



Hilda had set off earlier that day for a shopping trip to Innsbruck, scurrying through the rain to Seespitz. Charlie was in Salzburg for the weekend, and Nell herself was meant to spend the weekend at Die Rosen with Madame and Jem. But from the window of the Chalet, Nell could see that the Sonnalpe, towering over Buchau, was shrouded in fog. Between the rain and the fog, climbing to the alpe was out of the question.

She turned away from the window to seek out the telephone. If Jem didn't have an urgent case, perhaps he could drive down.


End file.
